Sequel of : A Hidden Feeling
by Keichi Shougi
Summary: Perjodohan memang bukan jalan yang akan semua orang ambil, tapi bagaimana jika keduanya sudah saling jatuh cinta? Bahkan manisnya kehidupan mereka juga tak kalah dari kebanyakan pernikahan lainnya./"Sebaiknya kalian mengambil waktu liburan dan ber-honeymoon, aku tidak sabar ingin menggendong bayi kecil yang lucu."/ "Jadi, apa kalian sudah melakukannya?"/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: SasuSaku_

 _Rate :_ _T_

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **A Hidden Feeling -Sequel**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi saat kedua mata berwarna hitam kelam itu terbuka. Ia mengusap kedua matanya. Kantuk masih setia menemani paginya. Ia sejenak menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Dinding kamarnya yang berwarna biru tua memantulkan cahaya matahari yang mengintip malu-malu dari ventilasi jendela. Tirai gorden yang berwarna putih, kini dilapisi cahaya dari balik sisi.

Ia sekali lagi menguap. Mengembalikan kesadarannya, yang semula termenung entah karena apa. Ia memutar tubuhnya. Di sisi kanannya, ia bisa melihat seseorang meringkuk di dalam selimut tebal. Tidak terlalu jauh. Ia tersenyum. Dengan tangannya yang cukup panjang, ia menarik wanita itu. Memeluknya, namun tidak erat. Tubuhnya polos, begitu pula dengan sang wanita. Ia tersenyum tipis. Rona merah sedikit menghiasi wajahnya yang sempurna. Ia mengingat kembali kegiatan mereka tadi malam. Dengan tubuh polos yang saling menyatu, mereka meneriakkan nama sang lawan dengan nada cukup erotis.

"Ehem..." Ia berdeham. Berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya, serta berusaha menahan senyuman yang sejak tadi bersemayam di wajah tampannya.

Ia kembali memperhatikan wanita dalam pelukannya. Wanita itu bergerak sedikit. Menyamankan tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukan sang pria. Ia bersandar pada dada bidang pria itu, menjadikannya bantalan empuk untuk kepalanya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan wanitanya dengan cara menerkam wanita itu, karena tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Kau tahu aku sedang berusaha menahannya, 'kan Sakura?" Ia mencubit gemas pipi sang wanita dengan tangan kirinya. Senyuman masih tak mau menghilang dari wajah tampannya.

Wanitanya tak bergerak. Namun ia tahu, wanita itu sadar akan apa yang ia katakan. Ia bisa merasakan kedua tangan mungil wanita itu bergerak melingkari tubuhnya. Memeluknya erat, walau kedua mata wanita itu masih terpejam.

"Hei, pemalas. Kau harus bangun. Bukankah kau ada janji siang ini dengan editor-mu?" Sasuke mencubit gemas hidung Sakura. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum. Ia bahkan kembali menyamankan kepalanya pada dada bidang suaminya.

"Sakura, apa kau ingin aku membuatmu meneriakkan namaku seperti tadi malam, hn?" Sasuke menyeringai. Kini ia merasa menang karena wanitanya membuka matanya walau dengan tatapan malas.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ternyata bukan orang baik seperti yang Mikoto _kaa-san_ katakan." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Bahkan pria yang memeluknya, hampir saja hilang kendali untuk kembali menerkam wanita itu.

"Memangnya aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku baik?" Sasuke bertanya main-main.

"Tidak."

Pria itu menyeringai. Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, ia menggelitik wanitanya dari dalam selimut. Dengan sekejap, pelukan wanita itu terlepas. Ia tertawa, berusaha menghentikan gelitikan suaminya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , berhenti!" Ia tertawa. Menendang-nendang tubuh tegap suaminya yang kini merangkak di atas tubuhnya. Sasuke tertawa.

Sejak saat pernyataan cinta Sasuke di Mall yang ia lakukan karena cemburu terhadap penulis baru berambut merah, Akasuna Sasori. Keduanya mulai saling membuka diri satu sama lain. Menerima perasaan satu sama lain. Bahkan sejak saat itu, Sasuke tidak lagi menahan dirinya di depan sang istri. Ia tertawa, tersenyum, marah, dan jengkel. Bahkan pria itu tidak pernah menginginkan penolakan atas apa yang ia inginkan terhadap istrinya. Seperti perintah yang ia lontarkan di Mall, yang membuat istrinya jatuh terduduk karena malu dan shock. Tantu saja kalian tahu itu!

Dan seperti sekarang. Walau Sakura sudah melihat tawa suaminya beberapa kali, ia masih tidak percaya, ia benar-benar dapat melihatnya. Suaminya benar-benar orang yang berbeda saat ia berbicara dengan orang lain. Ia seperti pria tanpa emosi yang tak pernah tersenyum dan irit bicara. Suaminya bahkan melakukan hal itu saat mereka baru saja menikah dulu. Dan tentu saja itu ia lakukan karena pria itu mungkin tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padanya. Namun sekarang, semuanya berubah. Pria itu benar-benar menjadi pria yang hangat. Peduli padanya setiap saat, menyayanginya. Bahkan selalu memperhatikan hal sekecil apapun yang terjadi padanya.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya bangun, gadis kecil." Sasuke berhenti, mencubit pipi istrinya gemas.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau masih cemburu pada Sasori- _san-_ ehm, maksudku Akasuna- _san_?" Sakura memperbaiki sedikit kalimatnya karena _death glare_ Sasuke.

"Aku tidak cemburu, Sakura. Aku hanya tidak suka dia mengajak kencan **Nyonya Uchiha**." Sasuke menekankan katanya. Sedangkan Sakura kini tersenyum jahil sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, Tuan _Tsundere_. Aku mengerti." Sekali lagi ia tertawa sambil menendang suaminya karena gelitikan Sasuke. "Ampun, Sasuke- _kun_! Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi." Sakura tertawa. Ia tidak dapat menghindari suaminya.

"Kau berjanji?"

"Aku berjanji!" Sasuke melepaskan gelitikannya. Sakura tersenyum lega, menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Sasuke duduk di samping wanita itu, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Betapa bahagianya ia mendapatkan istri semenggemaskan ini. Dan yang membuat ia makin tak percaya adalah saat ia tahu bahwa istrinya adalah orang yang memberikan banyak inspirasi dalam musiknya selama ini. Oh, mereka juga pernah membicarakan hal itu. Setelah cukup terbuka akan perasaan masing-masing, keduanya saling mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah orang yang menjadi idola mereka satu sama lain. Bahkan ia ingat, bagaimana wajah malu-malu sang istri saat mengatakan bahwa semua tulisan-tulisannya di dapat dari hasil mendengarkan musik-musiknya. _Ah, teryata kita membutuhkan satu sama lain sejak lama._ Pikirnya saat itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau mandi saja dulu. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan." Sakura tersenyum padanya.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya, mendekatkannya pada wajah sang istri. Ia tersenyum, mencium bibir mungil itu sejenak. "Hn."

Keduanya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sasuke bersiul panjang saat melihat tubuh polos sang istri di depannya. Ia menggodanya. Wanita itu bergerak kaku. Wajahnya menampilkan semburat merah. Sasuke kembali tertawa. Menjahili istrinya adalah salah satu kegiatan menyenangkan baginya.

"Ini." Sasuke melemparkan baju kaos tanpa lengan miliknya yang ada di lantai. Sakura menangkapnya, kemudian memakainya. Baju itu cukup besar untuk tubuhnya yang mungil. Sakura bahkan tak perlu menggunakan celana lagi untuk menutupi bawahannya karena pakaian Sasuke sudah cukup panjang untuk menutupi sampai pahanya. Lengannya yang cukup lebar menampilkan dadanya di samping kiri dan kanan. Sasuke kembali bersiul. "Istriku bisa terlihat seksi juga ternyata." Ucapnya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, Sasuke- _kun_! Jangan menggodaku terus." Walau Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada kesal, namun wajah gadis itu masih menampilkan semburat merah tipis yang cukup membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Hn-hn." Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Setelah mengambil semua pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai karena kegiatan tadi malam, Sakura membawanya serta agar bisa ia cuci di mesin cuci lantai bawah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Istrinya memang wanita yang cukup telaten. Ia bahkan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah disela-sela kesibukannya. Walau awalnya mereka tak memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain, namun kini Sasuke berterima kasih pada kedua orang tua mereka karena telah menjodohkan mereka berdua. "Sepertinya besok adalah hari yang baik untuk mengunjungi mereka." Pikirnya. Dan ia kembali berkutat pada kegiatan mandinya.

* * *

Pria itu kini menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Matanya fokus menatap jalanan di depan sana. Di sebelahnya, sang istri duduk diam sambil sesekali mengganti musik yang diputar di dalam mobil.

"Nah, ini dia!" Sakura tersenyum puas saat lantunan musik yang terputar adalah musik kesukaannya. Bahkan Sasuke sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Pasalnya, musik yang kini terputar adalah musik yang ia buat 5 tahun yang lalu saat ia pertama kali menjadi seorang komposer.

"Kau suka musik ini?" Sasuke bertanya. Matanya menatap sejenak istrinya sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan. Lantunan musik yang terdengar cukup lembut. Di awal mula musik itu terdengar cukup menyedihkan, namun semakin lama terdengar semakin kuat dan bahkan berakhir dengan melodi indah yang sangat lembut dan mengharukan. Wanita itu bahkan sedikit bersenandung, tersenyum sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke- _kun_? Instrumen ini adalah instrumen terindah yang pernah ku dengar! Aku bisa merasakan kesedihannya, jatuh bangun perjuangannya, bahkan sampai ia bisa melihat langit yang begitu cerah tanpa awan mendung di antaranya." Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Ia memandang istrinya sejenak. "Aku juga tahu kalau musik ini adalah musik pertama yang kau buat saat menjadi seorang komposer." Sakura tersenyum manis. "Aku benar-benar pengagum rahasiamu, Tuan Komposer." Wanita itu kembali terkekeh. Ia sangat suka saat melihat suaminya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Baiklah, Cherryblossom. Aku juga pengagum rahasiamu. Jadi bagaimana kalau malam ini kita melakukan kencan berdua setelah kau kencan dengan editor-mu?" Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di parkiran gedung tempat istrinya bekerja. Ia menyeringai jahil. Seringaiannya bahkan semakin lebar saat ia mendapati wajah istrinya bersemu merah.

"Um... Sa-sasuke- _kun_ , aku harus segera bertemu editor-ku." Wanita itu membuka _seatbelt_ -nya dengan terburu-buru. Setelahnya, ia membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan cepat. Namun ia segera menghentikan langkahnya saat Sasuke memanggilnya.

Sakura berbalik, menemukan suaminya sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sasuke terseyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat. Dengan gerakan lembut, ia mencium bibir wanitanya. Sakura terkejut, namun ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Setelah wajah tampan Sasuke menjauh, pria itu tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggumu di cafe depan." Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala istrinya. Menyadarkannya dari keterkejutannya. Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. Ia tersenyum kaku. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berbalik memasuki gedung, Sasuke menyeringai kecil, menatap balik sepasang mata yang menatapnya tak suka di kejauhan, Akasuna Sasori.

* * *

"Jadi, kau sudah menikah, Cherry- _san_?" Hatake Kakashi, editor dari wanita itu bertanya dengan senyum kecil. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah. Wanita itu mengangguk. "Kenapa dirahasiakan?"

"I-itu karena aku tidak ingin banyak orang tahu, dan _sensei_ tahu itu, 'kan?" Sakura berkata malu-malu. "Aku tidak suka digoda." Hatake Kakashi tertawa kecil. Ia memang sudah kenal Sakura sejak lama, bahkan ia sudah menjadi editor dari wanita itu sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Wanita di hadapannya adalah wanita ceria, namun juga sangat pemalu. Ia bahkan ingat saat mereka pertama kali bekerja sama. Wanita itu menunduk malu-malu, selalu mengucapkan kata maaf saat melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan kecil, dan selalu berterima kasih karna hal kecil pula. Kakashi jadi harus berkali-kali mengatakan untuk tidak sekaku itu padanya.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu, Saki- _kun_." Kakashi kembali terkekeh kecil. "Jadi, siapa suami dari gadis kecil ini?" Sakura memukul pelan editor-nya. Sedangkan pria itu kembali tertawa.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Haruno- _san,_ Hatake- _san._ " Akasuna Sasori tersenyum, membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Sakura saat kedua manusia berbeda gender itu membalas sapaannya.

"Apa hari ini kau ada janji dengan _sensei_ , Akasuna- _san_?" Sakura bertanya saat Kakashi membaca sejenak naskah gadis itu.

"Tidak. Hanya mampir untuk bertemu Cherryblossom." Ucapnya. Sasori tersenyum saat Sakura tersenyum kikuk padanya. "Tidak perlu canggung begitu, Haruno- _san_." Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya, Cherry. Bisakah lain kali aku bertemu dengan suamimu juga?" Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Wanita itu sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Bahkan Sasori di sebelahnya tampak tak suka saat Kakashi mengatakan kata 'suami' pada wanita itu.

"Untuk apa, _sensei_?"

"Hanya ingin berkenalan dengan suami gadis kecilku. Aku takut dia akan cemburu jika suatu saat aku memintamu datang ke apartemenku." Kakashi tersenyum jahil. Wanita itu hanya mendengus dengan semburat merah tipis.

"Oh, _sensei_ bisa menemuinya sekarang." Seakan teringat, Sakura menjentikkan jarinya. "Dia sedang menungguku di cafe depan." Dan setelah berpamitan pada Sasori, Kakashi dan Sakura segera keluar dari bangunan besar itu.

* * *

Sasuke sontak berdiri saat ia melihat Sakura datang bersama seorang pria. Wajahnya sedikit mengeras. Matanya menampilkan tatapan tak suka yang kentara. Bahkan pria itu sadar dengan cepat bahwa Sasuke tak menyukainya sama sekali. Ia tersenyum.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ini editor-ku. Kakashi Hatake- _sensei_." Sasuke sedikit terkejut, namun dengan cepat mengembalikan emosinya. Tatapan tak suka yang tadi ia layangkan untuk pria itu kini menghilang, digantikan dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

" Aku, Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi tersenyum. Membungkukkan sedikit badannya. "Aku editor **istrimu**." Ucapnya disertai penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabnya singkat. Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum canggung. Setelah keduanya duduk, wanita itu juga duduk di samping suaminya.

" _Sensei,_ maafkan Sasuke- _kun_. Dia memang pria yang dingin."

"Tak apa, Sakura. Aku mengerti jika suamimu protektif. Dia hanya **sangat** mencintaimu." Ucapnya disertai senyuman. Wanita itu tersenyum malu-malu, terlihat jelas dari kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah. "Dan lagi, seharusnya suamimu **berterima kasih** **padaku** ," Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda bingung. "Karena aku sudah menjauhkanmu dari kalajengking merah itu." Kakashi tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat jelas raut keterkejutan dari wajah Sasuke.

"Kurasa kita bisa jadi partner yang baik, Uchiha- _san_." Kakashi tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Sesaat Sasuke tak bergeming, hanya memperhatikan Kakashi dan tangannya yang terulur. Tapi ia kemudian berpikir ada baiknya jika ia bekerja sama dengan pria ini. _Toh,_ tidak akan selamanya ia bisa menemani sang istri saat ia menemui pria ini untuk bekerja, dan ia tidak akan mungkin bisa setiap saat memantau si pria merah Akasuna itu. Apa yang akan ia lakukan pada istri tercintanya. Sangat-sangat _protective_ , 'eh?

Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Kakashi. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Hatake- _san_."

"Dan aku juga senang, suami dari gadis kecilku adalah pria yang penyayang dan _protective_. Sakura itu masih seperti gadis kecil yang polos." Kakashi meletakkan tangannya di samping bibirnya, seolah-olah ia sedang berbisik.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, _sensei_." Kakashi tertawa saat Sakura meneriakinya dengan wajah kesal. "Oh ya, ku harap kau tidak cemburu padaku." Kakashi kembali tersenyum jahil. "Terkadang saat aku tidak bisa ke kantor, aku meminta Sakura mengantarkan berkasnya ke apartemenku." Wajah Sasuke seketika mengeras. Namun di detik berikutnya kembali datar seperti sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tersenyum tipis membalas candaan Kakashi.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa menemaninya saat mengantarkan berkasnya ke apartemenmu." Walau tak kentara, tapi Kakashi dapat melihat jelas kekesalan Sasuke. Kakashi kembali terkekeh. Ia mengangguk dan menatap Sakura yang kini tengah fokus menghabiskan Spaghetti milik Sasuke. Pria itu tidak lagi memakannya dan menyuruh Sakura menghabiskannya.

Tidak hanya perubahan sikap yang terjadi pada Sakura dan Sasuke sejak keduanya mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing, namun juga beberapa kebiasaan tertentu seperti memakan makanan yang sama dalam piring yang sama. Sangat lucu!

"Karena aku sudah bertemu denganmu dan berkas Sakura juga sudah ada padaku, aku akan pergi sekarang." Sakura menatap Kakashi cepat dengan mulut penuh Spaghetti.

"Eh? Kakashwi- _swenswei_ twidak-"

"Habiskan, Sakura. Baru berbicara." Sasuke mencubit hidung istrinya. Kakashi kemudian terkekeh pelan saat menatap interaksi mereka. _Ah, pasangan muda yang romantis._ Pikirnya.

"Kau tahu, Uchiha-san, Banyak pemuda yang masih mencoba mencari perhatian Sakura sampai saat ini." Sasuke menatap Kakashi datar. "Dan aku sekarang merasa senang dia sudah punya suami yang perhatian sepertimu." Kakashi tertawa saat merasa dirinya sudah seperti ayah Sakura. "Padahal gadis kecilku ini tidak pernah melirik pria sebelumnya. Dan saat aku tahu, ternyata dia sudah punya suami. Mengesalkan." Kakashi pura-pura kesal. Dan ia tertawa saat Sakura kembali meminta maaf setelah ia menghabiskan makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu. Oh ya, Sakura," Kakashi kembali berbalik saat ia merasa ada yang lupa ia sampaikan. "Sebaiknya kalian mengambil waktu liburan dan ber- _honeymoon,_ mengingat kau sepertinya tidak pernah ambil waktu liburan untuk itu. Lagi pula, aku tidak sabar ingin menggendong bayi kecil yang lucu." Sontak wajah keduanya memerah. Kakashi tertawa dan kemudian berlalu setelah mengatakan satu dua kata pada pasangan merah muda dan raven itu.

"Ide editor-mu bagus juga. Apa sebaiknya kita mulai merencanakan waktu liburan sekarang?" Sakura tersedak saat minum jus strawberry yang beberapa saat lalu ia pesan.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

* * *

" _Kaa-san, tou-san_." Sakura berlari memeluk kedua pasangan paruh baya itu sesaat setelah ia keluar dari mobil dan menemukan mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintu untuk menyambutnya dan Sasuke. Tak lupa ia mencium pipi keduanya.

"Oh, _dear_. Aku benar-benar senang saat mendapat pesan dari Sasuke kalau kalian akan datang berkunjung hari ini." Mikoto Uchiha mencium pipi menantu kesayangannya, tak lupa ia juga mencium pipi Sasuke saat pria itu sudah berada bersama mereka.

"Aku juga senang." Sakura bahkan tak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. "Tadi Sasuke- _kun_ menemaniku mengantar berkas ke kantor. Lalu aku diberitahu saat dalam perjalanan kemari. Makanya aku tidak menyiapkan apa-apa. Maafkan aku, _kaa-san_." Sakura menatap Mikoto dengan penuh penyesalan. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum maklum. Ia bahkan sudah tahu sifat Sakura yang selalu meminta maaf. Dia benar-benar menantu idamannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Nah, ayo kalian berdua masuk. Itachi juga sudah ada di dalam." Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Ia menatap Fugaku meminta penjelasan. Pasalnya kakaknya itu adalah orang super sibuk yang bahkan tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaannya walau hanya sehari. Bahkan karena kesibukannya, sampai saat ini ia belum juga menikah. Yah, sama seperti dirinya dulu, sebelum akhirnya dijodohkan dengan wanita di depannya yang kini tengah dalam perbincangan menarik bersama ibunya.

"Dia bilang ingin memperkenalkan seorang gadis pada kami." Sasuke tampak terkejut. Itachi? Gadis? Yang benar saja! Si workaholic itu!?

"Kami juga tidak percaya awalnya. Tapi dia meyakinkan kami bahwa gadis itu akan datang malam ini untuk makan malam bersama. Ibumu terlihat senang."

"Jadi, Itachi meninggalkan pekerjaannya?"

"Ya. Dan dia membantu ibumu menyiapkan makan malam." Fugaku tertawa pelan. Tidak percaya bahwa anak sulungnya meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk itu.

"Hai, adik ipar. Hai, adik." Itachi meletakkan pisau dapurnya dan mencuci tangan sebelum menghampiri mereka. "Aku tidak tahu kalian akan datang kesini." Itachi mencubit pipi Sakura pelan dan terkekeh saat wanita itu menatapnya jengkel. Pasalnya Itachi selalu mencubit pipinya saat mereka bertemu. Ia mengatakan bahwa pipi Sakura terlihat seperti kue mochi yang lembut.

"Dan kelihatannya, hubungan kalian semakin membaik." Itachi menyeringai. Ia tahu hubungan mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik pada awalnya. Ia bahkan tahu bagaimana pasangan di depannya itu mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja di depan keluarga mereka saat mereka masih merasa belum mengenal satu sama lain.

Tidak hanya Itachi tentunya. Kedua orang tua mereka juga mengetahui hal itu. Mereka memakluminya karena pernikahan mereka terjadi bukan karena cinta. Tapi kedua orang tua mereka selalu tidak pernah menyerah, mereka berpikir suatu saat Sakura dan Sasuke pasti akan saling jatuh cinta dan terikat satu sama lain. Dan lihatlah sekarang, bagaimana?

"Aku sudah melihat video-nya, okay?" Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak pernah melihat adikku yang dingin menjadi begitu pemarah karena istrinya diajak berkencan oleh pemuda lain." Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu? Video apa?" Sasuke sekarang benar-benar sangat penasaran. Itachi tertawa. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari kantong celananya. Ia membuka salah satu app pemutar video, dan menampilkan video saat Sasuke menarik Sakura dari kerumunan para penggemarnya karena kesal saat penulis baru itu mengajak kencan istrinya.

"Wah, wah! Ibu baru lihat ini!" Mikoto tersenyum senang. Ia melirik Sasuke yang tampak malu, begitu juga dengan Sakura yang tampak sudah semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke, tomat.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?" Sasuke kehilangan sifat dinginnya, dan itu membuat Itachi semakin senang.

"Aku sedang bosan dan berniat mencari musik video saat menemukan ini." Itachi kembali menyeringai. "Kalian tahu apa nama video ini?" Ia sengaja memberi jeda pada perkataannya untuk menambah kekesalan sang adik.

"Katakan Itachi!" Sasuke kesal. Tapi wajahnya masih setia menampilkan semburat merah tipis. Itachi tertawa.

"Suami dari penulis terkenal CherryBlossom marah besar ketika penulis baru Akasuna Sasori mengajak CherryBlossom berkencan secara terang-terangan." Itachi tertawa saat melihat wajah adik iparnya yang melongo tak percaya. Wajah Sasuke sudah semakin merah saat matanya juga semakin melebar. Mikoto dan Fugaku tampak terkejut, namun kemudian tersenyum senang melihat perubahan hubungan anak dan menantunya.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa menahan tawaku saat sudah beberapa kali melihat video ini, Sasuke. Apa itu? 'Dia bukan lagi Haruno?'" Itachi semakin tertawa keras saat Sasuke membuang muka.

"Dia memang bukan Haruno lagi, 'kan?" Sasuke kembali bersuara saat wajahnya sudah tak lagi memerah. Ia bahkan menarik Sakura mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang gadis itu.

Itachi terdiam. Sejurus kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis. Adiknya benar-benar berubah.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah melakukannya?" Sasuke terbatuk. Sakura yang memerah di sampingnya dengan cepat mengambil air putih ke dapur dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Mikoto dan Fugaku tampak memperhatikan mereka secara intens. _Itachi sialan_ , pikir Sasuke.

Setelah meminum air yang diberikan Sakura, ia tersenyum tipis. Memang inilah salah satu alasannya datang kesini. Tapi karena Itachi terus menggodanya, ia lupa akan hal itu. "Tidak perlu khawatir, _aniki_." Itachi terdiam, tidak biasanya Sasuke memanggilnya _aniki_. "Kami datang kesini juga untuk memberitahu kalian," senyuman Sasuke semakin melebar. "Sepertinya kami akan mengambil liburan untuk pergi _honeymoon_. Mengingat kami tidak pernah mengambil cuti liburan itu." Sekarang giliran Itachi yang melongo, dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku yang tampak terkejut, dan kemudian tersenyum senang.

Sakura? Ia bahkan tidak tahu tentang rencana itu! Kapan Sasuke merencanakannya? Apa karena Kakashi? Wajahnya bahkan kini kembali memerah ketika mentap suaminya. Dan Sasuke tersenyum manis saat menatap istrinya yang merona.

* * *

 _To be Continued!_

 **A/N :**

 **Ada yang request sequel deh kayaknya kemarin ya? /nyengir/**

 **Ini sebenarnya juga udah ada di document saya, tapi emang saya pikir gak bakal di upload, mengingat kayaknya bakal sedikit panjang. Tapi setelah saya pikir lagi, lebih baik upload deh. Tapi mungkin Cuma bakal 2 Chapter atau 3.**

 **Dan Chapter depan mungkin khusus perjalanan _honeymoon_ -nya. Jadi ya, sekian! Semoga suka. Saya gak tau apa ini masih terlihat manis. Hahahahha /nista/**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	2. Honeymoon

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari saat mereka sampai di bandara. Sasuke segera menuntun Sakura yang sedang menyeret koper mereka saat ia melihat istrinya yang tampak sangat mengantuk. Mereka menuju lokasi _resort_ yang telah Sasuke pesan sebelumnya saat mereka menemukan kendaraan yang sudah menunggu mereka di luar bandara. Sakura benar-benar tampak kelelahan. Kantuk bahkan tak lagi bisa ia tahan saat mereka sampai. Ia hanya meletakkan koper mereka asal dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur nyaman mereka. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, walau pada akhirnya pria itu tersenyum maklum.

Sakura tetaplah seorang wanita. Ketahanan tubuhnya tentu tidak mungkin sama dengannya. Walau Sasuke juga merasa lelah, tapi pria itu masih bisa menahan kantuknya. Ia membiarkan Sakura beristirahat sebentar saat ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya. Ah, lihatlah betapa ia juga sangat kelelahan. Raut wajahnya tak lagi beraturan, bahkan ia bisa melihat kantung matanya sendiri.

Setelah menggosok giginya, ia kembali dan menemukan Sakura sudah tidur dengan posisi tertelungkup, dan tentu dengan sepatu yang masih setia bertengger di kakinya. Ia tersenyum tipis, Sakura tampaknya benar-benar sangat kelelahan. Sasuke mendekatinya dan membantu melepaskan sepatunya. Sakura tak bergeming, hanya sesekali bergumam tak jelas.

Setelah membuka pakaiannya dan mencari celana pendek di dalam koper mereka, Sasuke kemudian mendekati istrinya, membantu membuka pakaian Sakura. Wanita itu masih tak bergeming. Sasuke bahkan harus menahan tawanya saat beberapa kali mendengar Sakura mengigau, dan tentu ia juga harus menahan adik kecilnya yang terasa sesak karena melihat tubuh polos istrinya. Dasar suami mesum!

"Sakura." Sasuke membisikkan namanya dengan lembut di telinga wanita itu. Sakura tetap tak saja bergeming. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, _dia pasti benar-benar lelah_ , pikirnya. Dan setelah membenarkan posisi tidur wanita itu, Sasuke menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dan mengikuti sang istri, masuk ke dalam dunia mimpinya sendiri.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Keichi Shougi**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: SasuSaku_

 _Rate :_ _T_

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **A Hidden Feeling -Sequel**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

Sakura bergerak menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke saat gadis itu merasa terganggu karena cahaya yang mencoba menerobos masuk kelopak matanya, ia memeluk erat suaminya. Tidak peduli, atau mungkin tidak sadar bahwa kini tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai pakaian pun, dan itu membuat Sasuke benar-benar terganggu karena harus menahan adik kecilnya yang terasa sangat sesak karena gesekan kulit mulus istrinya pada tubuhnya yang juga tak tertutupi pakaian.

"Sakura." Sasuke memanggil dengan nada serak, ia masih merasa sangat mengantuk karena baru saja tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu. Bahkan ia tidak perlu repot untuk membuka matanya saat memanggil nama sang istri.

"Hn?" Sakura menjawab dengan suara yang juga serak. Pasalnya ia masih merasa sangat lelah. Sepuluh jam berada di pesawat membuat tubuhnya benar-benar terasa kaku dan sakit.

"Jangan menggodaku." Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Matanya terbuka perlahan untuk melihat wajah suaminya. Pasalnya ia merasa tidak pernah menggoda Sasuke. Ia bahkan baru saja terbangun. "Dadamu membuat adik kecilku terasa sesak, Sayang." Sakura melotot, menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang tak mengenakan sehelai pakaian. Ia sontak terduduk dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke karena terkejut.

"Se-sejak kapan aku-?" Sasuke membuka matanya dan menyeringai tipis saat melihat wajah istrinya yang memerah, gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena terkejut dan malu. Dengan cepat Sakura menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka sebelumnya, untuk menutupi tubuhnya sendiri. Dan itu sukses membuat matanya semakin melebar dengan wajah yang semakin memerah karena melihat adik kecil Sasuke yang tampak di balik celana pendeknya yang ketat.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang istrinya, dan itu membuat seringaian di wajahnya semakin melebar. Ia kembali melihat wajah Sakura, gadis itu masih menatap adik kecilnya. Ia menarik Sakura dengan tiba-tiba, membuat sang istri jatuh tepat ke dalam pelukannya. Masih dengan seringai tipis yang cukup seksi, ia menggoda sang istri.

"Hei, aku belum mendapatkannya kemarin." Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa melihat reaksi sang istri yang cukup polos. Sasuke tahu, Sakura pasti tidak mengerti maksudnya sama sekali. Tapi ia tak peduli dan melanjutkan, "aku bahkan harus menahan untuk tidak memakanmu tadi malam." Kini mata wanita itu membulat tak percaya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. "Kau menggemaskan, Sayang." Sasuke menerkam wanitanya tanpa ampun, tak peduli bagaimana Sakura berteriak minta berhenti.

"SASUKE- _KUN_ , BERHENTI! AAAA-" Dan teriakan itu berubah menjadi erangan erotis di pagi hari.

* * *

"Sayang, kau masih marah padaku?" Sasuke mencoba merayu Sakura. Pasalnya wanita itu menolak untuk berbicara padanya sejak selesainya _olahraga_ kecil mereka pagi ini. Wanitanya terus menampilkan wajah cemberut yang kentara.

"Hei," Sakura kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Kesal karena Sasuke tak mau mendengarkannya pagi ini, dan kesal karena suami tercintanya tak mau berhenti mengganggunya. Bahkan ia heran Sasuke tak henti-hentinya membujuknya, pasalnya ia sangat tahu Sasuke bukan orang yang akan berbicara banyak. Oh, apa karena Sasuke terlalu menyayanginya dan tidak ingin ia marah padanya. Ah! Sakura bahkan hendak tersenyum lebar karena pemikiran itu, tapi segera ia tepis karena ia harus terlihat kesal di depan pria itu.

"Kau masih marah padaku karena _olahraga_ kecil kita?" Sasuke bahkan menyebutnya dengan senyum tipis di wajah. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak membayangkan wajah sang istri yang begitu manis dan menggemaskan saat menyebut namanya pada kegiatan kecil mereka pagi ini. Ia bahkan benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak seharian melakukan aktifitas 'itu' jika ia tidak ingin Sakura mendiamkannya seminggu penuh.

" _Olahraga_ kecil!? Kau bahkan melakukannya 4 jam penuh tanpa henti, Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura memajukan bibirnya lucu. Sasuke terkekeh kecil dan kemudian berhenti saat mendepatkan tatapan tajam dari istrinya. "Dan sekarang, selangkanganku benar-benar sakit karena _olahraga_ kecilmu!" Kesalnya.

Sasuke yang sebelumnya duduk di tepi ranjang di samping wanitanya, kini berdiri di hadapan Sakura dan tersenyum lembut, ia cukup merasa bersalah pada Sakura sekarang. "Maaf." Ucapnya, diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut di kening istrinya. "Aku hanya tidak tahan karena kau sangat cantik, Sakura." Wanita itu terkejut, dengan rona tipis menghiasi pipinya ia menatap sang suami yang kini menatapnya lembut.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang memasak untuk sarapan–" Sasuke melirik jam tangannya sekilas, "–untuk makan siang kita? Sebagai permintaan maaf. Atau kau mau kita memesan makanan di sini dan menikmati pemandangan laut di luar sana?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak lupa di mana mereka berada sekarang. Ini adalah tempat berbulan madu impian istrinya. Maladewa.

"Aku akan sebut itu permintaan maaf, jika kau sendiri yang memasaknya, Sasuke- _kun_." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik hidung istrinya sebelum mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Nah, ayo." Sasuke mengangkat Sakura, menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke luar, ke balkon kamar mereka untuk menikmati pemandangan di luar. Wanita itu terkekeh kecil, tak lagi kesal pada Sasuke.

"Tunggu di sini dan jangan kemana-mana selama aku memasak, _okay_?" Sakura mengangguk saat Sasuke sudah mendudukkannya di sofa bed di luar kamar mereka. Dan ketika Sasuke hendak pergi, Sakura menggenggam tangan pria itu sejenak, menghentikannya. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Aku tahu, Sayang. Aku juga." Dan Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam villa mereka setelah sebelumnya mengecup singkat pucuk kepala wanitanya.

* * *

"Wanginya enak!" Sakura tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke datang dengan membawa dua piring di atas nampan yang sudah terisi penuh makanan. "Apa itu?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi sang istri. Ia menaruh nampan di tengah-tengah sofa bed mereka dan ikut duduk di depan sang istri.

"Nasi goreng. Dengan campuran ikan tuna, wortel, dan beberapa sayur kesukaanmu." Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Istrinya tampak bersemangat, seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan beberapa kue manis dari orang tuanya.

Mereka menyatukan tangan dan berdoa, " _ittadakimasu_!" Mereka mengucapkan secara bersamaan, namun suara Sakura lebih mendominasi. Wanita itu tak lagi sabar untuk menyantap hidangan buatan sang suami.

" _Oishii_!" Ucapnya setelah suapan pertama lolos dari tenggorokannya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke- _kun_ pintar memasak. Kau harus sering-sering melakukannya!" Sakura tertawa saat mendapat tatapan malas dari suaminya. "Bahkan rasanya benar-benar pas!" Sakura melanjutkan makannya setelah satu dua pujian ia lontarkan untuk Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum lembut. Dalam hati, ia menyetujui untuk sering-sering memasak agar dapat melihat senyum cerah Sakura. _Dasar tsundere_!

Makan siang mereka selesai setelah beberapa kali suapan. Sasuke menolak bantuan Sakura saat wanita itu menawarkan untuk membantunya menaruh piring kotor mereka. Lagi pula, akan ada pelayan yang akan membawa piring itu untuk dibersihkan. Tak lupa Sasuke juga meminta diantarkan jus strawberry dan tomat untuk ia dan Sakura pada pelayan di sana.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Sakura bertanya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah berbaring dengan kepalanya yang berada di pangkuan Sakura. Wanita itu bahkan dengan lembut mengelus kepalanya, membuatnya mau tak mau memejamkan mata untuk menikmati sentuhan jemari kecil Sakura.

"Bersantai." Ucapnya singkat. Sasuke merasa mengantuk sekarang. Ini pasti akibat sentuhan lembut Sakura pada rambutnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Sasuke membuka matanya dan menemukan Sakura yang menatapnya bosan. "Kita ke sini untuk bersenang-senang. Aku ingin jalan-jalan di tepi pantai atau _snorkeling_ , atau apapun itu selain berdiam diri di kamar." Sasuke duduk perlahan dan menatap istrinya.

"Kita akan melakukan semuanya besok, _okay_?" Sasuke diam sejenak. "Ini juga sebagai permintaan maafku karena melakukan-'nya' dengan sdikit kasar dan lupa diri." Wajah Sakura sontak memerah. Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat reaksi sang istri. Ia mencium kening Sakura, sebelum kembali membaringkan dirinya dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang istri.

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu cukup cepat, mereka melakukan banyak hal di sana. _Snorkeling, turtle excursion,_ spa, dan bahkan Sakura mengikuti dengan rutin kegiatan yoga yang diselenggarakan di pagi hari. Sasuke bahkan harus bisa bersabar karena setiap pagi tak melihat sang istri tidur di sebelahnya.

" _Ohayou_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura baru saja kembali dari aktifitas yoga-nya. Ia masih melihat Sasuke bergelung dalam selimutnya, namun matanya tak lepas memandang Sakura. Wanita itu mengenakan baju kaus milik Sasuke yang cukup besar berwarna abu-abu dan celana training panjang berwarna hitam.

Ia ingat Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengenakan baju super ketat yang membentuk tubuhnya. Itu akan mengundang mata keranjang para lelaki untuk memandang tubuh indahnya, dan itu membuat Sasuke sangat tak suka. Pria itu pasti akan dengan segera menatap tajam para pria yang dengan berani memandang istrinya, atau ia dengan segera memeluk protektif Sakura, tak peduli di mana mereka berada saat itu. _Sangat_ _protektif, huh?_!

Sakura segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Setelah menggosok gigi, ia kembali dan duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih berbaring. Wanita itu mengacak rambut Sasuke dengan gemas hingga ia membuka matanya yang sebelumnya tertutup. "Sakura." Desahnya malas. Ia mendengus saat wanitanya tertawa.

"Tahu tidak, pagi ini di tempat yoga, ada yang mengajakku berbicara." Sasuke mendengarkan dengan malas, wanitanya pasti ingin bercerita bahwa seorang wanita asing mengajaknya berbicara dan mereka bercerita banyak tentang negara mereka masing-masing, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. "Pria itu tinggi sekali, hidungnya sangat mancung dan rambutnya berwarna coklat kemerahan. Dia mengajakku–" Seketika Sakura menutup mulutnya menyadari tatapan tajam Sasuke. Pria itu memandangnya tak suka, jelas menuntut penjelasan, bahkan tanpa perlu pria itu katakan, Sakura tahu Sasuke sangat ingin tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Um, ya. Pria itu mendekatiku setelah kami selesai yoga, dia mengulurkan tangan dan aku menjabatnya. Kami berkenalan." Tatapan Sasuke semakin menajam, "ta-tapi aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah menikah. Dia tersenyum kecil dan bilang hanya ingin berteman." Sasuke menghela napas kesal. Ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Itu yang tidak ku inginkan saat kau pergi sendiri. Kau sadar tidak, kalau kau itu sangat manis?" Wajah Sakura memerah karena ucapan Sasuke. Ia menunduk malu, "bahkan dengan baju kebesaran begini pun, kau tetap manis. Sial! Aku harus tahu siapa pria yang berani mendekati istriku!" Sasuke menatap lekat istrinya, kesal setengah mati mendengar wanita di hadapannya baru saja didekati pria lain. Namun melihat wajah memerah sang istri, seringaian pun terbentuk di bibir tipisnya. "Tapi sebelum itu," Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_! TIDAK!" Sakura berteriak hingga Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas menciumi istrinya. "Tidak, _okay_? Aku bau keringat! Dan kau janji akan mengajakku _kayaking_." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau nanti kau kelepasan dan membuatku tidak bisa berjalan lagi, Sasuke- _kun_." Sasuke mau tak mau terkekeh kecil. Ia meminta maaf pada Sakura dan mencium kecil pipi wanitanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Mau berenang bersama?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada sang istri. Wajah Sakura seketika menjadi cerah, ia tersenyum lebar menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Ia mengangguk kecil dan kemudian berjalan bersama Sasuke ke arah kolam berenang mereka.

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan, pagi berganti siang, siang berganti petang, Sasuke dan Sakura menghabiskan waktunya seharian untuk berenang, _kayaking_ , dan bahkan mengikuti kegiatan _windsurfing_ di tengah laut. Mereka tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Sasuke bahkan rela menghabiskan waktunya di sini hanya untuk melihat tawa lepas wanitanya. Ah, ia benar-benar tak ingin pulang.

Dan, di sinilah mereka, berjalan di tepi pantai di sore hari. Bergandengan tangan sembari menunggu matahari terbenam. Sakura tengah mengenakan _dress_ _mini_ selutut tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan pita berwarna hitam yang melingkari pinggangnya, sedangkan Sasuke tengah mengenakan kemeja putih polos dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam untuk menyamakan pakaian sang istri.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, sesekali angin memainkan surai mereka yang berbeda, tentu ikut memainkan _dress mini_ Sakura yang mau tak mau harus wanita itu pegangi agar tak naik terlalu tinggi, itu akan menghancurkan suasana manis mereka.

"Aku menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita di sini." Sakura menatapnya bingung kala Sasuke berkata tiba-tiba. Namun ketika ia melihat dua sofa panjang dengan meja yang sudah terisi penuh makanan di tengah-tengahnya membuatnya terkejut dan terdiam. Empat lentera di gantung di kayu yang sudah disediakan di sekeliling kursi, beberapa juga ada di dalam gelas yang diletakkan di pasir sebagai penerang jalan bagi Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga bisa bersikap romantis, Sasuke- _kun_." Semburat merah tak kentara muncul di kedua pipi Sasuke. Ia berdeham sejenak dan memalingkan wajahnya agar Sakura tak melihatnya. Namun, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pun, Sakura mungkin tak akan melihatnya karena wanita itu sibuk memperhatikan tempat _dinner_ romantis mereka.

Setelah berhasil menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya, Sasuke kembali menatap sang istri. Wanita itu tampak bersemangat, mau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahnya. Ia ingat ketika tadi pagi Sakura belum kembali dari aktifitas yoga-nya, pria itu menghubungi pelayan di sana dan meminta disiapkan tempat itu untuk mereka. Sasuke ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Sakura. Ia tahu, ia bukan seseorang yang romantis, karena itu ia meminta pelayan di sana untuk membuatnya se-romantis mungkin. Itu pasti akan membuat Sakura terkejut, dan _voila_! Wanita itu benar-benar terkejut dan tidak percaya sang suami akan menyiapkan tempat itu untuknya. _Uchiha itu bukan orang yang romantis_!

"Aku sangat yakin kau akan menyukainya." Sakura mengangguk senang. Ia menarik Sasuke untuk duduk, dan mereka memutuskan untuk duduk berhadapan di sofa yang berbeda. Matahari bahkan belum terbenam saat itu.

"Aku sangat suka!" Sakura tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. "Bagaimana kalau kita menikmati matahari terbenam di sini?" Sasuke mengangguk dengan senyum lembut. Menikmati _sunset_ dengan pasanganmu saat _dinner_ adalah hal yang benar-benar romantis, dan Sakura sangat suka itu.

Sasuke membuka _wine_ yang tersedia di atas meja dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas mereka. Sakura tersenyum mengangkat gelasnya saat Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, mereka bersulang. Setelah dentingan gelas terdengar, mereka menyesap sedikit _wine_ mereka dan tersenyum kecil. Matahari mulai terbenam saat itu.

"Jadi, apa kau menyukai perjalanan _honeymoon_ kita, Sayang?" Sasuke bertanya saat matahari sudah tak lagi tampak. Ia tersenyum tipis menatap Sakura. Besok adalah hari di mana mereka akan kembali ke Jepang. Sebenarnya pria itu masih tak ingin pulang, mengingat ia bisa setiap hari menikmati senyuman wanitanya, tapi mereka tak bisa. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu mereka, bahkan wanitanya punya _deadline_ yang harus ia kejar.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura tersenyum hangat. Ia beralih duduk di samping pria itu dan memeluknya. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura sambil menciumi kepala wanita itu. Selang beberapa saat, keduanya memisahkan diri. Mereka berencana memulai makan malam mereka jika saja seorang pria tak datang mengganggu kegiatan romantis mereka.

"Sakura." Keduanya sontak menatap asal suara. Seorang pria tinggi tegap dengan wana rambut coklat kemerahan mendekati mereka dengan senyum tipis. Matanya berwarna biru cerah, menatap Sakura cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, Andrew!" Alis Sasuke menekuk tak suka. _Siapa pria ini?_ Pikirnya. "Sasuke- _kun_. Pria ini yang ku ceritakan tadi pagi, yang berkenalan denganku di tempat yoga." Sakura berbicara pada suaminya dalam bahasa Jepang. Oh, ia mengerti sekarang. Tapi tampaknya pria itu menyukai istrinya. Sasuke bisa melihatnya dari caranya memandang Sakura dan senyuman yang ia tunjukkan untuk istrinya. Sial! Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan! _Ayo Sasuke, tunjukkan kalau Sakura adalah istrimu!_

"Andrew, perkenalkan ini suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke." Pria itu sedikit terkejut, namun dengan sopan, tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Andrew." Ucapnya saat Sasuke menerima uluran tangan pria itu.

"Sasuke."

"Um, apa aku mengganggu?" Andrew melihat ke sekeliling. Suasana tampak romantis dan itu menyebabkannya tampak seperti, ia mengganggu mereka.

"Ya." Sakura baru saja akan mengatakan tidak, namun Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mengatakan jawabannya. Pria asing itu tersenyum kikuk. Ia meminta maaf sebelum pergi.

"Aku menemuimu lagi besok." Kening Sasuke semakin berkedut tak suka. Sakura tampak tersenyum kikuk.

"Besok kami akan kembali ke Jepang."

"Oh!" Pria asing itu tampak kaget saat Sasuke mengatakannya. Ia baru saja akan meminta kontak Sakura, namun Sasuke sudah lebih dulu berbicara. "Dan lagi, dia istriku. Bisakah kau mengganggu wanita lain saja?" Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke nampak tersenyum sopan, tapi Sakura dan pria itu tahu itu hanyalah senyuman peringatan, karena tatapannya semakin menajam kala senyumannya semakin melebar.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak akan mengganggu lagi. Selamat malam." Ucapnya, dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi saat pria itu pergi. Ia masih berada di pelukan Sasuke. Pria itu tampak tak rela untuk melepaskannya, ia bahkan memeluknya semakin erat.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat. Wanita itu tampak khawatir, namun ketika Sasuke menghela napas berat, ia tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Sasuke berkata datar saat melihatnya tersenyum. Sakura kembali menegang. Apa Sasuke benar-benar marah padanya?

"Sasuke- _kun_ , maaf aku–" Ucapannya terhenti kala Sasuke menciumnya., membungkam mulutnya untuk tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sakura terkejut, matanya terbuka lebar saat yang bisa ia lihat adalah mata tertutup Sasuke.

Tak lama, hingga Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap Sakura lama, wanita itu bahkan menatapnya takut-takut. Sasuke kembali menghela napas dan mengecup lembut keningnya. "Maaf." Sasuke akhirnya buka suara, ia tersenyum tipis, "aku cemburu." Dan seketika, Sakura tersenyum lebar hingga tertawa, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau kembali menciumnya untuk membungkam mulut wanita itu karena terus menggodanya. _Heh! Mau tak mau? Kau pasti mau, Sasuke_!

* * *

Mereka kembali ke Jepang pagi ini, setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada para pelayan dan kepala _resort_. Sakura tersenyum senang selama perjalanan mereka ke bandara. Sasuke sangat tahu, wanita itu pasti sangat senang karena perjalanan _honeymoon_ mereka yang begitu mengesankannya. Ia bahkan mengiyakan dalam hati bahwa itu adalah perjalanan yang paling mengesankan dalam hidupnya. Dan tentunya, karena datang bersama Sakura. Mungkin lain kali ia akan mengajak Sakura lagi, namun tentunya ke tempat yang berbeda. Ah, istrinya pasti akan sangat senang!

Mereka sampai di rumah pada pukul tujuh malam. Sakura segera menaruh koper mereka ke kamar dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi, diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Wanita itu memandang bingung Sasuke saat pria itu menahan pintu kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi bersamanya, namun dengan seringai tipis di bibir Sasuke, Sakura tahu pria itu akan meminta untuk mandi bersama. Dan benar saja, pria itu mengatakan ingin mandi bersamanya dengan alasan ingin Sakura menggosokkan punggungnya. Sakura akhirnya menghela napas, dan mengangguk pelan. _Dasar, pasangan kasmaran_!

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak mereka kembali dari perjalanan bulan madu mereka. Hari ini Sakura tampak tak enak badan, wajahnya pucat pasi, ia bahkan sudah beberapa kali ke westafel di kamar mandi hanya untuk muntah. Bahkan tak ada lagi yang bisa ia keluarkan karena seluruh makanannya saat sarapan sudah ia keluarkan tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit, Sakura." Wanita itu menggeleng lemah. Ia merasa tidak kuat jika harus berjalan di rumah sakit dengan bau obat-obatan di sana, bisa-bisa ia muntah sebelum masuk ruangan sang dokter.

Sasuke membantunya berjalan dari kamar mandi menuju tempat tidur. Setelah Sakura berbaring, ia menempelkan punggung lengannya di kening gadis itu. Tidak demam. "Aku akan menghubungi dokter Tsunade dan menyuruhnya datang." Sasuke bangkit, mengambil ponselnya dan bersiap menghubungi dokter kenalannya. "Istirahatlah sejenak, aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu." Sakura mengangguk lemah sembari tersenyum.

Sasuke menghubungi dokter Tsunade sembari berjalan menuju dapur. Setelah menutup telepon, ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya dan bergegas membuat teh hangat untuk Sakura.

Ia kembali ke atas, ke kamar mereka bersama dokter Tsunade. Wanita itu kebetulan sedang berada di sekitar rumahnya untuk mengecek kondisi salah satu pasiennya. Ia membawa teh hangat untuk Sakura dan meletakkannya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Ketika dokter Tsunade memeriksa Sakura, pria itu tetap berada di sana, mengkhawatirkan istrinya.

Dokter Tsunade tersenyum saat bangkit berdiri. Ia menatap lekat wajah Sasuke yang tampak kusut karena khawatir. Oh, ia tak menyangka bahwa anak laki-laki dari temannya menjadi sangat protektif pada istrinya hanya karena ia muntah-muntah. Pasalnya, Sasuke yang Tsunade kenali adalah Sasuke yang cukup dingin dan irit berbicara.

"Istrimu hamil, Sasuke."

"Sakura, kau dengar? Kau harus banyak istirahat, kau itu sedang –tunggu! Apa?!" Sakura terkekeh pelan saat Sasuke terkejut. Tsunade bahkan harus menahan tawanya saat melihat reaksi Sasuke yang begitu lambat.

"Hn. Istrimu hamil." Mata Sasuke sontak melebar.

Ah! Bahkan _image_ Uchiha yang terkenal _stoic_ , tak lagi terkendali karenanya.

* * *

 _To be Continued!_

 _A/N :_

Pertama, saya minta maaf karena mungkin reader gak bisa bayangin tempatnya karena penggambaran tempat yang saya jabarkan kurang 'wah', tapi ya semoga tetep suka ya.

Kedua, saya juga minta maaf kalau kurang berkesan, karena saya belum ngalami yang namanya 'bulan madu' jadi ya gini /hahahaha/ agak hambar ya. Jadi maklumi saja /hahaha

Nah, cukup disini dulu. Kayaknya chapter depan bakal jadi _**final chapter**_. Saya bakal semaksimal mungkin buat cerita kehamilan Sakura. Ya, di tunggu aja ya. /hahaha/

Yang minta saya buat 'multi chap' sebanyak mungkin, waaaaaah... kayaknya gak bisa deh, saya masih punya banyak hutang cerita berchapter. Dan kalau nambah lagi itu /krik krik/ _you know_ lah /hahahaha/

Yang udah fav, follow, nge-read, sider juga, **_thank youuuuuuuuuu_** ~~~~~

 _Mind to RnR?_


End file.
